Voyage
by Rommortalist
Summary: The gods send one of their greatest heroes into exile. They may throw themselves into a war if they cannot understand and forgive over one misunderstanding. The story follows Percy Jackson through his lone travels to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The gods send one of their greatest heroes into exile. They may throw themselves into a war if they cannot understand and forgive over one misunderstanding. The story follows Percy Jackson through his lone travels to save the world.**

**This story is kind of like the Odyssey, but like Rick Riordan, I have no intention of copying it. For starters, it is pretty much modernized. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

A couple weeks after the demigods defeated Kronos in the second Titan, the Olympian Council was having a meeting, for the fifth day in a row.

"I don't care that he saved us!" Zeus roared. This was his usual argument on the topic at hand.

"He is my son!" bellowed Poseidon, going all the way to stand up and get in Zeus's face.

"Excuse me," said Athena, cutting in and making Zeus and Poseidon glare at her. They turned and since they were standing so close, they both bumped shoulders. "Do we want to start another civil war? Or world war, just like 70 years ago, just because the boy refused immortality? Do you really need to kill him? And anyways, why don't you both think up some new arguments. You keep using the same ones over and over, and let me say, they are not very good."

"I have to agree with her," mumbled Dionysus.

Poseidon threw his hands up and glared at Zeus.

"It is more than that! He thinks he is better than us! He supposedly does not want to sink down to our level! We can-"

"I certainly wouldn't, if all I saw was the King of the Gods acting like an idiot! And anyways, I don't think it had anything to do with sinking down." Poseidon stalked out of his chair. "Well, it might actually if he kept watching you," said Poseidon, swiveling around and directing his last comment at Zeus.

"I think we should do some killing, or something," said Ares, around the noise of his ear buds. "I'm pretty bored here. I can go kill the punk, if you want."

"No!" said Poseidon.

"Then what," asked Demeter. We can't sit here hearing the same argument over and over again!"

"A vote, then," suggested Hephaestus. Aphrodite shrugged as if it was a decent idea, but didn't look up from her nails, which she was delicately filing.

"Fine, Your Highness, the idiot," mocked Poseidon. He sat down in a huff.

"All for killing the boy?"

He, his wife Hera, Dionysus, and Ares raised their hands. However, Ares didn't really qualify as he was slumped down in his seat, shades pulled over his face and ear-buds pushed into his ears.

Nor did Dionysus, who at the mention of a vote knew he had to participate as it was one of his duties as an Olympian to vote. At the sound of his father speaking, he raised his hand.

Hera, being a obedient wife, raised her hand for the sake of agreeing with Zeus. Most of the time, the other Olympians would vote in Zeus' favor, but since Percy was so likeable and he saved the world, they went with Poseidon.

Slowly, Athena raised her hand. She was the goddess of wisdom but sometimes in personal issues, her short-sightedness weaseled it's way before obvious logic. Poseidon's face flared with anger but realized even if she did vote for, it was five versus seven.

Zeus clenched his jaw and said, "All opposed?"

The other seven Olympian Council members raised their hands, deciding the vote.

"You have got it, then. No killing of my son, the savior of your sorry face!" Poseidon sneered at Zeus, then swung his cloak around and became his true godly form.

"I don't believe so," said a feminine voice. But Poseidon had already disappeared in the breeze, considering his only son's life saved.

"I don't especially like men, even if he saved the world," said the voice, as Apollo looked at his sister in shock.

"How could you do this?" demanded Apollo. "That boy saved our hides, and if history repeats, we may be going up against a worse set of Gaea's children!" yelled Apollo at Artemis. But she sat coolly, unflinching as his face screamed into hers. And anyway, the vote is already decided. Can't do anything about it."

"So now what do we do?" Dionysus moaned. "I think I am enjoying Peter and Abigail better than you people."

"Hermes, go get Poseidon. The matter needs to be reconsidered," snapped Zeus at the messenger god. Hermes disappeared in a flash of light.

"What do we do, kill part of him?" asked Dionysus.

"That would be interesting," mused Ares. "I think we should do his right leg and his left arm."

Their conversation was interrupted when Hermes flashed back into the room, before briefly being followed by Poseidon.

He had a wild look in his eyes. He spotted Zeus and pounded his trident twice into the Olympian marble at Zeus' feet, and made an unearthly growl before sitting down, eyes wide, unable to speak, but the gleam of anger that filled his eyes made up for his silence.

Zeus swallowed nervously before standing up.

He swallowed again and started speaking.

"Since the council is half and half, we will kill him."

"How does that work out!" screamed Poseidon. "Can't get it through your head that six equals six? You put your plan into action, Zeus, and you may find yourself a new enemy in me!"

"I am the King of the Gods! You will respect me!"

"How about we compromise?" asked Hestia, from the hearth where she rarely spoke. She flickered in and out of the flames and it was hard to focus on.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe... put him in a place in the middle?"

"Huh?" asked Zeus.

"Put him in a place where there is no life other than one other!" cried Hera, sounding exasperated.

"Like where?" questioned Poseidon.

"Calypso's island."

"He has already been there! No hero can go twice!"

"It would be a good test," said Athena thoughtfully.

"Why do we care about tests! And for what would the test be? The real issue here is my brother Zeus needs an MRI to remove the abnormally large stupidity cell firmly latched to his brain!"

"Being sent to Calypso's island is better than death. He may return, if the council agrees."

"A vote, then," Zeus said for the second time that day, "On whether the boy is to be killed or sent to Calypso."

"I feel like I'm hearing this ridiculous voting process far to much lately," muttered Dionysus.

"No vote!" yelled Poseidon. Anger was sketched all across his face. "You kill my son I and swear on the River Styx I'll kill you!"

Thunder flashed. Zeus said calmly; "We will send him to Calypso. This is final, no arguments." Poseidon still looked angry, but calmer than before.

"I will go inform my son that the Olympians have scorned his help to save them and wished him killed, but some tried to oppose this."

"Two days," was all Zeus said.

Poseidon glared around around once more, sneered at Zeus, and disappeared again.

Zeus let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and slumped back in his chair. He realized everyone was watching him, and that gesture may have hinted weakness. He sat back up proudly, and looked at all who opposed him. He made sure to keep mental tabs on them. At least he had some he could trust.

Hestia broke the silence by speaking for the second time, sitting cross-legged in the dying embers. "You know, this 12 Olympians voting is not working. An even amount of voters doesn't work."

"Oh we know," said Hera. "That's why we do it."

**There's**** the first chapter! Should I continue this?**

**Poseidon is very mad with Zeus, and may wage a war. Zeus will have to gather up his godly society and make it effectively work together, or the gods will destroy each other.**

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Put in reviews for what should happen in the next chapters. I have some ideas, but I like to hear your opinion.**

**R&R Please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The gods send one of their greatest heroes into exile. They may throw themselves into a war if they cannot understand and forgive over one misunderstanding. The story follows Percy Jackson through his lone travels to save the world.**

**Thanks people who reviewed my story! I am going to say those were the only real reviews because my friend just reviewed my other stories to make me feel better. All people who gave me suggestions, great ideas! Here is the next chapter! Too many exclamation points!**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, tired from teaching the younger campers sword fighting. Due to my Achilles Heel, I fell asleep nearly as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had barely managed to stay awake during dinner.

I was enjoying a rare nightmare free sleep, when, suddenly, my light slumber was interrupted when a dream formed in my mind.

_"Percy. Percy. Percy!" My father, Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes, was urgently calling my name._

_"Hm? Oh, yeah?" I asked, confused as to why I might be needed in the middle of the night. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Zeus and his team." Dad looked at me. I nodded, understanding he meant those Olympians whom usually sided with Zeus in major arguments. "They have voted you into exile."_

_That was the thing I had least expected to hear. Completely confused, I asked "What? Why?"_

_Poseidon rolled his neck as if to contain his anger. "Zeus believes that since you declined immortality, you believe mortality to be above the gods. And we can't have that, now can we?" He exaggerated the last sentence by waving his hands nervously._

_"But I don't!" I exclaimed._

_I had thought it was evident I had refused immortality because I didn't want to abandon my friends. I had seen many of the things immortality could do to someone though, and I didn't want to be a part of it. While immortality gives you many new powers, it detracts from your life. You can't really learn to appreciate the things in life if you get to relive them, can you?_

_"Well, Ares-" I scoffed at my old arch rival. _

_"He should go f himself in a tree," I muttered. _

_"Dionysus, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, and Athena all agree." Percy rolled his eyes again at the mention of Athena's opposition to him._

_"So what will I do?" I wondered aloud._

_"The question is where. They said you would be going to Calypso's island-" Percy groaned in distress, and put his dream head in his hands, "But I have other plans for you, son." I looked up, suddenly curious about what was going to happen with me._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You will have to sail to my kingdom to escape. If you are found missing by Zeus, and he threatens you, well, he may just have found himself a new enemy."_

_I smiled, glad my father cared enough about me to do this. "But, won't you be destroyed if Zeus attacks you?"_

_Poseidon pursed his lips as if this was a question he faced regularly and he found quite insulting. "My son, I have enough power to destroy, say... Oceanus, if I wanted to. However, Oceanus has the same restrictions as I and we do not break them for fear of massive bloodshed and the Ancient Laws. Even so, the gods underestimate me, as well as Oceanus. My father looks on at Oceanus as Zeus looks on at me._

_"Zeus keeps me in place of the Olympian council because I am one of the eldest children of Kro- my father. He has no idea..." He trailed off, shaking his head, like he was wishing he could prove to Zeus his worth._

_I thought about this for a couple of seconds. I started to ask something about the Fates or something and opened my mouth to speak. But, dad did also, and you should never talk over a god. Just then, static ruptured across my sight line. It cleared, and Poseidon said "You have two days before you are due to leave. You may tell no one."_

_Immediately my eyes widened as I thought of Annabeth. We'd been going out now for a little over two weeks and now I'm is just supposed to run out 'La La. I'm going to run away from my girlfriend and go to Calypso again!'?_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted for the third time that dream. "No one. There is the chance her mother might search her mind for any clues about you, which, knowing my niece, she would be likely to do. Anyway, I must leave, the others might be getting a little sus-" Right on cue, the edges of my dream started to foam like the sea in turmoil._

_"Suspicious about my placement of my true form. I don't like it, but what must be done must be done. This is necessary and you must not give away our plans," said Poseidon. "It's for your own good," he added sadly._

_"Wait!" I called. I had some many questions, so many things to say. If I could say make that idiot Zeus who calls himself king do one thing, it would be to understand what really happened, and why I really turned down godhood._

_But Poseidon was gone, drifting away on the sea breeze._

**I thought that that one was an okay chapter. Tell me what you think! I am going to try to end each chapter with something sarcastic, or ironic, or something.**

**R&R!**


End file.
